Avatar: The Next Airbender
by zeno518
Summary: So yeah, there' this fanfic. About a fan. Who gets sucked into Republic City. As an Airbender. And he does... stuff. While Swearing and making Inappropriate Jokes. And pissing off the main characters and ranting. A parody of self-inserts and other stuff that the fandom comes up with. Also be tacos involved, puppies, memes, kittens, and nutshots. High School lemons oc pie randomnes


Avatar: The "_Next_" Airbender

A crappy parody of those "extra aribender" fics that pop on this site

**The following is a non-profit fan based parody. Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra is owned by Mike DiMartinosomthingorother and Brian Koniz-howthehelldoyouspelltheirlastnames, Viacom, and Nickelodeon. Please support the official release...**

**Unless it's M. Knight Shyamalan at the helm. In that case shun it, steal it, soak it in holy water laced with kerosene, then set it ablaze. His work almost ruined the franchise...**

**That dick.**

Prologue: The Fan

So yeah, there was a fan...

Of a certain cartoon...

That was about an Asian bald pre-pubescant kung-fu action Jesus along with his Inuit future girlfriend, her brother, a geokinetic loli, a burnt Japanese emo prince, their pet flying Zabumafoo reject, and a huge ass white mutant bison thingy...

And their adventures to stop a possibly metrosexual pyromaniac king from turning the whole world into a burnt slice of toast while navigating through racism, sexism, pacifism, spiritualism, feudalism, and many other -isms that probably go over everyone else's head...

But the narrator digresses...

There was a fan, of the above mentioned cartoon, who also liked the cartoon's sequel series, but did not like how the main characters from the first series either ended up as severely nerfed shadows of their former selves, or as complete fucking idiots. Of course that was just his opinion and many others believed that the new characterization mimics that of real life and actual people and other reasons that the fan considered "bullshit excuses" and simply put his own reasons and hate into his own personal head canon.

This fan was also an avid writer of fanfiction, one who attempted three times to create a self-insertion fic that wasn't a complete irredeemable mess like the clusterfucks that usually plague websites like this. Not to mention he wanted to one-up a snooty bastard that wrote a blatant Mary sue fanfic filled to the brim with plagiarized nonsense that somehow was considered a masterpiece by the fandom of the show that the fanfic was set in. Of course considering the setting and characters included it was no surprise that the alleged "masterpiece" was such a hit. (Here's a hint: it was a Brony fic)

Again, the Narrator begins to digress.

So much like any other disgruntled fanboy with delusions of grandeur and an ego the size of Mt. Fuji who happened to write fanfiction would do; write yet another self insert fanfic this time using the obvious fandom specific plot: "The Extra/Hidden Airbender"

Little does he know, that this fanboy is about to star in his own fanfiction...

Let's see how badly this can go wrong... 

It was a bright and windy day when the fanboy was writing his fanfiction. The wind howled and hissed as it manhandled the branches of the nearby pomegranate tree, making the shadows dance through the crack in the black-out curtains attempting to block out the dreaded sun. He was sitting on his bed, with a warm blanket wrapped around his lower body and a laptop at his lap attempting to write yet another attempt at a TV Tropes worthy self-insert on Adobe Open Office. Of course as usual, his attempts were blatantly feeble and this draft was a worse pile of feces than the last three attempts. Of course this was always going to happen when an 18 year old fanboy decides to write fanfiction in an attempt to boost his non-existant self esteem and oversized ego. Not to mention the fact that he was also trying to make himself look like a tortured soul by writing over exaggerated caricatures of his parents.

"UGH!" he groaned as he slammed the back of his head into the wall behind him "Yow!"

There was a pair of thumps from the floor of his bedroom "STOP STOMPING AROUND UP THERE!"

The fanboy flipped the floor off and whispered "Fuck you." to the man downstairs.

"Man, I wish I could live in Republic City away from my parents, social security, and all this other bullshit!" he paused before quickly adding "As a bender too, can't be in the Avatar universe without being a bender and all."

"Wish granted" said a bored voice

"Wait what the hell?"

And with a faceful of rubber bat the fanboy was knocked out cold...

**So yeah this is the retool of the retool of the retool of the Legend of Korra fanfiction that I was trying to write. Kudos and much thanks to M0b1uz for giving me the idea in the first place. This time it's nothing but pure nonsense, author tracts/filibusters, and many other parody style things that I've usually found in these kinds of fanfiction. Shout out to all of the folks who have been following me and my attempts at writing a decent fanfiction that I can stick with.**

**And before I go leave a review with the answer to one of the following questions of the chapter:**

**Question 1: What element do you think you would bend if you were a bender?**

**Question 2: What was the most blatant Mary Sue/Gary Stu fanfic you've ever read? Leave the title in the review so we can all share your pain.**

**And last but not least...**

**Question 3: ****Why do you think the creators of Legend of Korra didn't put guns in the show, aside from the whole "school/mass shootings" excuse?**

**Happy Holidays and thanks for reading**

** -Matias a.k.a. zeno518**


End file.
